conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Conker's Big Reunion
|genre=Platformer, action |modes=Single player |ratings=ESRB: T |system=Xbox One, Microsoft Windows 8.1, 10 |media=Digital download |input=Mouse/keyboard, Xbox One controller, Xbox 360 controller }}''Conker's Big Reunion ''was a third person platform game released as a digital add-on for Microsoft's Project Spark. The Game takes place 10 years after the events of Conker's Bad Fur Day. It expands upon the world and features familiar places. The game was released on April 23, 2015 worldwide and cost $4.99 on its own. It was also released with the Conker Creation Pack, a pack that lets you create your own levels using Conker, for $9.99. However, Project Spark, and therefore Conker's pack, became completely free on October 5, 2015. On May 13, 2016 Microsoft announced that Project Spark would no longer be available for download and that online services would no longer be available as of August 12, 2016. DLC content is no longer accessible, including all Conker based content (unless previously downloaded), and all further Conker's Big Reunion episodic content has been cancelled. Plot Conker has accrued a pretty hefty bar tab of $300 at his favorite watering hole The Cock & Plucker. Now he needs to pay it off so he can make it to his 10 year reunion (with many characters planned to have returned, including Marvin the Mouse, Franky the Pitchfork, Reg the Paintbrush, Ron the Paintpot, Lady Cogs and Rodent, though only Birdy and the Tediz appeared in the final product). After finding enough money, and protecting the bar from being burned to the ground by the Tediz, Conker learns that the Bar has closed early and that both the owners and patrons were relocating for the reunion, not wanting Conker to be there. Gameplay Conker's Big Reunion ''features similar gameplay mechanics to Bad Fur Day, such as the tailspin, frying pan, platforming elements and other things. No new gameplay mechanics were implemented, although many of the previous ones were somewhat modernized for this expansion (such as the pan having a faster swing speed and cooldown time). Gallery Artwork Conker-keyart.jpg|Promotional Artwork 1 11146227_785768851531335_990000941889738954_n.png|Promotional Art 2 CA4PB5fWsAAtEbv.jpg|Conker Concept Artwork CCpx_eWUEAAERdg.jpg|Birdy Concept Art CBdZ-XNUMAAFllU.jpg|Tediz Concept Artwork Project_Spark_Acorn_People.png|"Acorn" People Concept Art Project Spark Costumes.jpg|Various Artwork of Disguises Renders Conker project.png Screenshots Tediz.jpg|link=Tediz Conker drunk.png|''Conker drunk in The Brewery 10854436_787448254696728_945455224604628560_o.jpg|A Key Conker-1121-610.jpg|The Great Mighty Poo's unofficial appearance Birdy.jpg|Birdy appearence in Conker's Big Reunion|link=Birdy Trailers Trivia *The design of the logo is basically a mash-up from the two previous logos from Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. Moreover, a swirl has been added to the o in "Conker", which is symbolic of Project Spark. *Despite that the Conker Series is no longer owned by Nintendo, Conker still made two references to one of their mascots with the quotes "What going on? They never stop coming. Is there some big ape throwing all these barrels or what?" and "Can someone call a plumber?". *In the stealth segment, Conker and Birdy communicate via codec. This segment also introduced the (!) Alert symbol and sound effect when noticed by Tediz. These are obvious referances to another franchise, Metal Gear Solid. *This is the first Conker game after Conker: Live & Reloaded to be not rated Mature due to the toned down violence, profanity, and suggestive themes. *It is the first Conker game to be rated T for teens by the ESRB. Category:Games Category:Xbox One Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Conker's Big Reunion Category:Crossover Media